stevonie the wizard gem
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: there was no steven or connie only stevonnie as the daughter of rose quartz who attends a school for magic
1. Chapter 1

My name is Stevonnie Universe I am 14 years old and I go to Hogwarts school of witch craft and Wizardry 4 years ago me and the crystal gems Garnet, Amethyst Pearl were looking for a corrupted gem monster that kept terrorizing people but we only found another world filled with Magic the Gems told me about this human magic they said since Im part magic that I could learn from them since their was no showing of my gem powers ever coming I had my mothers gem Rose Quartz in my belly button area but it was only for show I had straight hair with curls durning my time in the wizard world I was know as a abomination since I was only half human I was lucky they allowed Garnet Amethyst and pearl to come with me pearl helped with astronomy teaching people about homeworld and the galaxy, Garnet was a guard at Hogwarts and also she helped in Professer Trewlawny with forutane telling because she had future vision, amethyst helps Hagrid the Gamekeeper keep the monsters and creature around hogwarts at bay while pulling pranks with George and fred Weasly I hang out with my friends Ron Weasly Hermione Granger and Harry otter over the past years we have had trouble with lord Voldemort and his followers but today we were leaving all that behind because today we were going to the Quittich World Cup I wore long blue jeans and a belly red shirt with a yellow star on it and a blue Jean Jacket I was walking with the Weasly kids Arthur Weasly and Harry we had no I dear where were going

"Dad where are we going" said Ron

"I haven't the foggiest" he said I was in the back of the group with Ginny and Hermione the only other girls in the group I was a little taller and my body was more developed we saw Amos digger

"Sorry Amos some of us had a sleepy start this morning" Ron's dad said "This is Amos Diggory he works with me at the Ministry in Law enforcement" as Cedric Diggory jumped down from a tree "Hello Cedric Great to see you"

"Great to see you too" he said turing to me looking down at me " Hi Stevonnie" he said grabbing my and and kissing it I blushed when I heard Ginny and Hermione giggle I growled

"Stevonnie as in Stevonnie Universe what an honer to meet a member of the crystal gems you are well known through the wizard world also in our home since Cedric always talks about you" he said

"Dad" he growled in embarrassment while blushing he went to greet Harry me and Harry were the most poplar people in the world either the loved us or hated us Cedric talked to me the hole walk it was nice he was nice

"An old boot" I saw was our destination

"Grab on" Cedric said we did and we were twirling it was like a warp pad we let go and Cedric held onto my waste as his father ,us and Author floated safely onto the the ground as for everyone else they had a ruff landing we went to the cup and me and the boys were cheering for Ireland in the game of Ireland vs Bulgaria I kept next to my friend but also with Cedric but I was pretty enthusiastic about the game by that I mean Me and the twins were screaming like crazy people it was like when me and Amethyst were Tiger Mistress and Purple Puma when the game ended Ireland won I did not notice that cedric had his arm around my waist cause it felt natural we were teasing ron About his fascination with Victor Crum when we heard stuff outside at first we thought it was the Irish but it was men in mask Cedric held my hand as we were running to the port key I saw Harry getting separated from the Group

"Harry" I tried to go to and help but Cedric pulled me

"What are you doing" he asked with worry

"Harry he needs help come on" I said we ran toward him he was on the ground

"Harry wake up" I shook him it was no use I saw man aiming a wand at us I did not have mine he was aiming at us

"Avada Kadavra" he said a green light was coming to us I had to protect Harry and Cedric I put both of my hands in front of me and the curse was blocked with a shield with a rose that was pink and blue Cedric saw in awe and of how I summoned a shield it was not Wizard magic so it had to be gem magic Harry awoke and the figure was gone my shield dissolved I turned to Harry and Cedric who looked amazed

"Stevonnie you made a shield" Harry said I smiled but we were quickly interrupted by a stupefy spell that came from all angles we were on the ground cedric was over me and Harry covering us

"STOP! thats my son" Amos spread and are to embrace cedric Ron Hermione and mister Weasly came and did the same

"What's that" I said pointing at the mark in the sky

"That's the dark mark you know who's" Hermione said an man came

"Sir this is the the wand that summons it" he said a white wand wrapped in pink wooden vines which was mine

"Hey thats my want" I said crunch grabbed my arm and pointed his wand at my throat

"So you the one who summoned the mark" he said Cedric looked ready to kill him when Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl jumped down

"Let. her . go" Garnet said in a dangerous tone she had her gauntlets out Pearl aiming her speare at him Amethyst had both her whips at ready

"Gems this is ministry business this girl is a suspect" he said

"She is a crystal gem she could not have summoned that mark just look at her arm" Pearl said he looked then apologized and let go I went to Cedric for comfort he hugged me and they gave me our wand I GATHERED MY THINGS THE GEMS ANTED ME to leave early ever since I told them about when I summoned the shield we need to return to beach city I would come back when school begun I kept on writing to Cedric but I was interrupted by the gems

"Stevonnie we need to talk to you" Garnet said

"Sure what is it" I asked

"Well We think your starting to develop your mother's powers since the wy you described the shield your mother used the same one in the gem war" Pearl said

"Really" i SAID HOLDING MY GEM

"Dude your getting powers " amethyst said

"oK GUYs look I know this may change things but I'm still in my forth year of hogwarts I think it would be best for me to learn human magic and Gem magic" I said they all look proud

"Your growing up to be an amazing women Stevonnie just like you mom" Garnet said as we all looked at my moms picture which was over the front door I put on my candles and went to the town I stopped by the big Donut

"Hey sadie, Hey Lars" I said Larrs was asleep

"Hey Stevonnie your back" Sadie said she has been my friend for the longest

"Not for long I'm going back to school in a week" I said

"Wow that school must be something" she said she looked sad

"i PROMISE Ill write" I said she picked up

"you better I can't just be stuck with him with out talking to you knowing your ok" she said we looked at lars who was snoring we giggled and I left the Big donut I then went to the boardwalk to go to fish stew Pizza the Hogwarts feast were great but my Pizza was my life

"Hey Kiki" I said she was at the counter looking board until I came in

"Stevonnie" sh said running to me we hugged

"Girl I have not seen you in a minute where have you been" she said as we sat down

"You know that boarding school with the gems" I said

"Oh yeah but girl I miss you jenny is always with sour cream and buck dewy Ranaldo only comes for the wi fi Im lonely" she said

"Im sorry Kiki but Ill write I just talked with Sadie at the big donut maybe you guys should become friends" I said

"Well its better then being lonely should I get you the usual " she said

"Yep " I ate the pizza then I said hello and goodbye to Koofii and Gunga and went to say getting to the rest of the town pETTEy and Ranaldo with Fry man I passed by the fun arcade where onion was terrorizing some of mister smiley's arcade then I ran to the car wash where my dad was washing the van

"Daddy!" I screamed he turned and he ran to me

"Hey shnew ball how was the world cup" he asked

"Great it was so cool but some guys in mask came and burned everything to the ground" I said he looked like he was gonna scream

"Did they attack you" he said

"Yeah but it was ok I had mom's shield" I said I was trying to get the shield but it was no use

"I guess I need more practice" I said looking sad

"Speaking of" my dad said changing the mood he went into the van and got out my old ukulele

"Dad my Ukulele" I said having tears in my eyes

"You've been forgetting to take it to school how else are you gonna practice for our jams" he said

"Thanks daddy" I said hugging him I went back to the temple and i gathered my thing before writing a letter to cedric one week later I said goodbye to everyone and head to kings cross the gems put my stuff in the back and did their patrols I went to a compartment with Harry hermione and Ron we were talking about the cup when Cedric knocked on our door

"Hi Stevonnie mind if I sit with you" he asked

"Uh_" I was about to answer when hermione answered for me

"Yes!" she said with a smile on her face she pulled harry and ron to one side so me and cedric can sit together we talked about the gems how he wanted to be in hogwarts after he graduated this year was going to be great


	2. Chapter 2

We got off the Hogwarts express and I felt bad for the first years that had to travel on the lake I was waiting to get on the carriage there were two left Nevel was getting soaked and I could tell he could not handle it so I let him Hermione Ron and Harry travel in that one then people were getting on I saw cedric talking with cho chang their were only four seats

"Oh sorry stevonnie their are only four seats" Cho said in a fake nice tone that I thought was sincere

"Oh ok welL I guess I will wait for another carriage" she said seeing as the rain showed no hope of stopping Cedric looked at me he grabbed my hand she looked in confusion he put me on his lap Cho glared I didn't notice it I was shocked he had a smile on his face that made me smile greater I hooked my arm around his neck and we went to thee case we went straight to the feast I saw Cedric he smiled at me I went to pay attention the head master

"Evening all before we begin I would like to remind all first years and those who have forgotten the forbidden forest is very well forbidden to all who are not the crystal gems, or other staff members of hogwarts also Quittich will be canceled this year due to hogwarts being the host school of the trip wizard cup" he said we all cheered but suddenly we were stopped by the thunder of the ceiling in the great great hall starts to shoot lightning then someone shot a blast into the storm to stop it we all looked at a man with a prosthetic leg and a fake eye

"Alestor" Dumboldor said hugging him

"Dumbeldor sorry I'm late" we saw him drinking something while staring at the gems, me and Harry

"This is Professor Alestor Moddy your new defense against the dark arts teacher" he said we all just whispered the sorting begun and the feast begun surprisingley Cedric came to the gryffendor table and sat next to me i looked at the gems Garnet put her thumb up with a blank face pearl giggled Amethyst made a kissey face and I blushed then the students from Dumstring and Beauxbatons who performed the hogwarts Chrior also preformed the gems got on stage and showed fusion which they were going to be teaching so they fused into Opal and showed their skills I wish I could fuse but Im just discovering my powers plus I'm half human so I don't know so Moddy was not a very good teacher he showed the curses which did not make me feel good after class I had gem 101 with Cedric and hermione

"Ok class today were gonna teach how gems are made these machines are called injectors" Pearl said showing her Hologram " they were made over 5000 years ago and who managed the injectors" she asked hERMIONE RAISED HER HAND

"Yes Hermione" Pearl said

"The diamonds" said Hermionie

"Correct the dimonands control the entire gem empire they are considered higher then us but can someone tell me why they no longer control this planet" I raised my hand

"yes stevonnie" Pearl said

"Cause my mom Rose Quartz decided that what the diamonds were doing to earth so she organized the rebellion against home world and the diamonds the crystal gems" I answered

"Very good now your homework will be to write of the location of the kindergarten" Pearl said I left with cEDRIC i could not get the thought of the war out of my mind the next few weeks have been great me and cedric have gotten close we haven't gone out but I don't know if he wants to then it was the day the goblet of fire will be open and people will have a day to enter I sat with Hermione Cedric entered his name and winked at me

"We done it" the weasly twins came in

"It's not going to work" me and hermione said

"Oh yeah why Universe, Granger" she said

"Cause dumbeldor drew that age line so he would not have anything like a aging potion that is dimwitted and idiotic pass the line" I said they went in anyway only to have it back fire they started to fight the gems came in with My pet lion I haven't seen him much

"FIGHT, FIGHT , FIGHT!" aMYTHYST SAID Garnet came to me with a piece of paper and I looked at her

"Why are you giving me that" I said

"Cause your going to enter the goblet" she said

"But garnet Im only 16" I said

"Your gem isn't" she said

"She's right your body is here cause of your mothers gem and she is older then us and I'm 5299 years old" she said

"I don't know" I said

"Dumbeldor said that since your a gem you can win by default and be a gem champion" Pearl said

"Come on dude" AMythyst begged

"Fine" I wrote y name and entered the night of the goblet Vicktor Krum represented Dumstring Fleur delcour represened The Beausbaton girls and Cedric represented hogwars

"And now for our first Gem champion STEVONNIE UNIVERSE" Dumbeldor said the Hall erupted with cheers then I went up with the other champions then harry came what was he doing here apparently his name came out he said he did not put his name in and I believed him but no one else did so we had to stick together Cedric believed him so did hermione but not Ron he turned his back on Harry so the first task was dragons I went first the gems took the library to get the cupprupted fire dragon gem for me to fight I was in my shorts and shirt it was fine for me and I was scared the dragon came at me and I dodged it it started to breath fire I had to win I had to fight so I made a sword from my gem I heard the crowd cheer I made my shield and charged at the beast and I stabbed it then It puffed And I bubbled its gem the crowd cheered and I got the egg it was awesome I felt like a real gem


	3. Chapter 3

I got congrats from all three school I was sitting with Ron , hermione and I were sitting with harry apparently everyone made up then a package came for Ron it was some pink thing

"Well it matches your eyes" Harry said I giggled

"Is their a bonet" I said I pulled it out" A ha" i SAID LAUGHING

"sTEVONNIE PUT IT DOWN" he said he grabbed it tried to give it to Ginny but it was not for her it was for him dress robes we went to Magonagal to ask why about dress robes we were having a ball and she asked me to preform after I was walking back to the gems to ask them to help me get ready when Cedric stopped me

"Uh Stevonnie Mind if I ask you something" he said nervous looking

"Sure whats up" I asked

"would you like to accompany me to the yule Ball" he said HE ASKED ME!

"Yes I would!"I rushed into his arms he swung me and I looked up at him we were about to kiss when

"Uh Hi Cedric"Cho chan said

"Oh hi Cho" he said looking a little awkward

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me" she said

"Oh uh sorry but Im going to the ball with Stevonnie" he wrapped an arm around my waist I just smiled shyly

"Oh ok" she said leaving but glaring right at me I don't think she likes me me and cedric went our ways and i WENT to the small gem temple outside the caste

"Hey guys did you hear about the ball" I said

"Yes we did, did anyone ask you" Pearl said while I was looking for my Ukulele

"Uh yeah Cedric asked me I could not understand why ask me i STOOD OUT From all other girls I was not a gem or a human Im a hybrid

"Oh my gosh we have to get ready" she grabbed me and brung me to the table measuring me

"Garnet get me some of the gem roses from Roses plants" Pearl said Garnet went to the back for the next three days I have been practicing while getting ready for the ball the night of the ball Ginny and Hermione were gonna meet me by the stairs of the stairs and all eyes were on me Hermione had a beautiful dress i had a long pink dress with roses and sky blue slippers Ginny and a small pink dress she was like my sister so me and pearl helped her I saw Cedric with his best friend Justin they saw me and Cedric Eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his socket he went to me

"You look Beautiful" he said

"You look handsome" I said we walked in I felt everyones gaze on me and cEDRIC AS WE DANCED I like cedric a lot he made me feel good then their was a fun song me and hermione danced to we spinner around each other then a glow appeared and it went dark


End file.
